


Happy anniversexy

by niji-no-sakura (mishabawlins)



Series: Drift together, worlds apart [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anniversary, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, HARURINRALIA, Haru being Haru, Horny boys on a date, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Nanase Haruka and Mackerel, Nanase Haruka and Water, Restaurants, Rin is the perfect boyfriend, Water Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabawlins/pseuds/niji-no-sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had prepared a special day for his boyfriend on their three-months anniversary.<br/>Later that night, Haru was very enthusiastic in expressing his gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy anniversexy

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Day 3 of the Haru/Rin FOR THE FUTURE FESTIVAL  
> Prompts: DATES, anniversaries, firsts  
> This is a sequel to "Once upon a Skype", but can be read separately.

 “Morning, Haru! Do you know what day it is?” Rin asked as he toweled his hair dry, grinning at his boyfriend, who was still half asleep under the covers, glancing at him with one eye.

“Hmmm.”  Haru squinted at the sunlight streaming into the room through an open window. “No idea. Mackerel pizza Sunday, hopefully?”

“Ew, and no”, Rin laughed, flopping down on the bed beside Haru. He flipped out his phone and scrolled through his Facebook app, then turned the screen to Haru to show him the post on his page.

 

_In a relationship with Haruka Nanase_

_30.09.2014._

 

“It’s our three-months anniversary!” Rin exclaimed excitedly, seeing the confusion on Haru’s face. “Come on, get up, I’ve got tons of super cool stuff planned. It will knock your socks off, I promise!”

Rin expected Haru to roll his eyes and call him a stupid helpless romantic; he didn’t expect, however, for Haru to look worried, eyes wide and mouth open. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

In response, Haru groaned, rolling over and hiding his face. “Am I officially the worst boyfriend ever?”

“What?” Now Rin was confused. “Why?”

“I… I didn’t remember.” Haru sounded so miserable that Rin’s chest tightened.

“Oh my god, Haru. It’s just a number in the calendar, it doesn’t mean anything.” Rin sighed, settling behind Haru and wrapping an arm around his chest. “Besides, I still consider our real anniversary to be that fateful Friday when I got wasted and professed my undying love for your stupidly cute face.” That earned him a chuckle, which he felt against his palm more than actually heard.

“Anyway. I just wanted a day to take you somewhere special, and, well. It was a really neat coincidence, so I picked the 30th. Now get up”, he ordered, scratching his nails lightly across Haru’s stomach and making his ticklish boyfriend squirm; when he wouldn’t stop, Haru hit him in the face with a pillow. Rin proceeded by jumping up and down on the bed, making the whole mattress jiggle until Haru was standing upright, clearly trying to look grumpy, but failing miserably as his lips betrayed him in a smile.

“Good boyfriend”, Rin murmured, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips. “Now go shower and pack your swimsuit.”

 

***

 

The past few days, with Haru visiting him in Sydney, had been heaven. Rin would drive him to all his favourite sightseeing spots; the last time they’d been to Australia Haru hadn’t exactly been in a sightseeing mood, so Rin had taken him to all the places that had felt important to him, instead.

This time, however, he could take Haru to meaningless tourist attractions, buy him silly souvenirs and watch the amused smile on his boyfriend’s face as he’d humour Rin, pulling on a koala hat or tossing a toy boomerang around the park. And because this wasn’t Japan and nobody really cared, he could kiss Haru any time he liked, which was pretty often, since Haru didn’t object.

Rin was really looking forward to their anniversary date. He couldn’t wait to see Haru’s face at the surprise Rin had for him.

 

***

 

 _Totally worth the wait,_ Rin thought to himself as he watched the childlike excitement play on Haru’s face when they stepped out of the car at the parking lot. He could smell water and hear people’s shrieks from all the way here; his own body was buzzing with anticipation, too.

“You took me to a water park.” Haru turned and looked at him, a wide smile on his face. “I expected a date at the beach or something, but this is… How did you know?”

“You told me when we were kids, remember?” Rin stepped by Haru, leaning against the car. “You said parents took you to the one in Tokyo, but it was so packed with people you had to queue more than actually enjoy the slides, so you left. Well, it’s not like that here, I’ve been once before and it’s not bad. Besides, it’s open air, so… awesome, right?”

Haru kissed him speechless then; if was the first time, Rin realized, for Haru to initiate a kiss in public.  

It took them a whole of ten minutes to actually get to the locker rooms.

 

***

 

Rin could honestly say he’d never seen Haru so happy in his entire life. The usually melancholic boy now more resembled Nagisa, tugging on Rin’s hand as he ran up the steps of one slide after the next; very soon Rin felt a pleasant throbbing in his leg muscles from climbing all those stairs, as if after a good training session.

They raced each other multiple times down a huge multi-lane slide, even though it was impossible to determine who won when they could barely see each other in a fountain of water spray around them.

Haru convinced him to go on all the tube slides, even one that looked like a journey straight to hell, with ungodly screams greeting them from the darkness as they tried to settle together on the mat. Rin spent the whole journey down yelling how much he hated Haru, but feeling the rumble of Haru’s laughter against his back, he decided it was still worth it.

 

***

 

When they both felt completely exhausted, they grabbed a double float tube and drifted several circles round the park’s artificial river, Haru’s head resting against Rin’s stomach.

“I could sleep for a week now”, Haru murmured, making Rin laugh, and he ran his fingers through the boy’s dark hair.

“No time for sleep. I’m not done with you yet.”

Haru glanced up at him, squinting against the bright sunlight. “And you said _Makoto_ spoils me.”

“This is different. I’m allowed to spoil you! Boyfriend privileges.” He grinned, reaching over the edge of the float to splash Haru with water. As expected, Haru didn’t protest, so Rin amused himself for a while by scooping handfuls of water and letting them trickle onto Haru’s chest. He watched, mesmerized, as a small stream ran down between Haru's pecs, over his firm stomach, pooling in his navel before running down his hip back into the pool. 

His skin was feeling a little hot. Must be all that sun. Rin splashed himself with water and felt a little better after that.  

 

***

 

They drove back to Sydney in a comfortable silence, Rin tapping his fingers to quiet radio music. Haru occasionally glanced at him, curiosity evident in his eyes, but didn’t say anything until Rin pulled over.

“A restaurant, huh?” Haru stepped out of the car. “Good. I’m starving.”

“Not just any restaurant”, Rin boasted it, following him to the door. “Best seafood place in the area. Apparently they have at least 30 different mackerel dishes to offer.”

“Think they make better mackerel than I do?” Haru smirked at him, but his eyes looked excited already.

Half an hour later even Rin, who had never been a big fish fan, had to admit that the food was delicious. The moans and ecstatic faces Haru made as he ate his meal, however, should probably be illegal. At least in the presence of Rin, who had to drink several glasses of ice cold water to calm himself down from the sight.

“You okay?” Haru asked, consuming a fourth dish in a row. Seriously, how big was his stomach? “You look like you have a fever.”

“Well.” Rin laughed. “You sound like you’re really enjoying that fish, I’m kinda jealous.”

Haru actually had the decency to blush and keep it quiet after that, but the sounds were now permanently imprinted onto Rin’s brain.

 

***

 

“I feel like I’m gonna explode”, Rin declared as he collapsed in the driver’s seat, pulling at his jeans belt that suddenly felt way too tight. “I probably gained like 10 kilos. My coach is gonna kill me.”

Haru snorted. “You did not gain 10 kilos. And you know this will all go away in a few dozen pool laps. Wanna go to the pool?”

Rin groaned at that. “No way. My stomach will just drag me down to the bottom and I’ll drown, no thank you.”

“We’ll go tomorrow, then”, Haru shrugged, fastening his seatbelt. “We can go back already, if you want. To be honest, I’m a little tired. We could watch a movie or something.”

Rin smiled, turning the engine on. “Sure thing, Haru.”

Somehow, Rin was pretty sure Haru would be content spending most of their time together in Rin’s room, making out on the bed; except Rin couldn’t really trust himself with that much time alone with Haru. It was getting difficult, having Haru within kissing distance and sharing the same bed and practically spooning every night, but Rin didn’t want to give his boyfriend the wrong impression that he had only invited him over to have his way with him.

As it turned out, however, his boyfriend’s thoughts was never as innocent as Rin believed.

 

***

 

“Wanna pick one?” Rin asked, opening the Movies folder on his laptop as he sat on the bed next to Haru. “I think I even have some in Japanese. Unless you wanna practice your English?” Haru glanced between him and the laptop. Then he leaned forward and closed its lid shut, placing it on the nightstand.

Rin narrowed his eyes. “I take it you don’t want to watch a movie.”

“If I wanted to stare at a screen all evening, I’d have stayed in Japan”, Haru deadpanned, shifting closer so he could face Rin.

Suddenly, Rin felt uneasy. This expression on Haru’s face… that was something new. “So… what do you wanna do?”

The other boy did not respond, instead leaning forward to capture Rin’s lips with a firm kiss. And not like Rin wasn’t more than okay with that, but this kiss… It felt different from all the times they’d kissed so far. There was a strange desperation to it; Haru didn’t slow down, didn’t pull back to catch a breath, only kept on kissing him like his life depended on it. Rin let out a quiet groan, pulling Haru closer, laying back until Haru’s firm body was pressed fully against his.

Rin gasped for air as they finally parted, but Haru’s advances did not stop at that. He kissed all the way down Rin’s jaw, until lips met the soft, sensitive skin of his neck. Rin let his eyes fall shut, his hands resting on the warm skin on Haru’s hips exposed below his rolled up T-shirt. It felt gloriously smooth to the touch, hipbones prominent but not too sharp; Rin traced their shape with his thumbs, earning himself a shaky inhale from Haru. Haru’s tongue was now drawing random patterns on his neck, leaving a wet trail that felt cool to the skin, making Rin shiver.

The realization of where this was all going only hit him when he felt what was undeniably his boyfriend’s erection against his own thigh. “...Oh my god,” he whispered at the same time as Haru gasped, rolling his hips forward and moaning against Rin’s shoulder. There was pure molten lava pooling in his groin, sparks igniting across his whole skin as Haru kept doing unspeakable things to his neck with his lips and tongue.

“Haru…” Rin gathered all his remaining willpower to gently push at his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Haru, we should probably stop.”

Haru looked up at him, confusion mixed with disappointment in his bright blue eyes. “Why?”

“Because…” Rin swallowed. He was sure he’d had a dozen good arguments, all of them based on how healthy relationships should progress and how it was important to take their time; but somehow, his mind went completely blank at the sight of Haru’s face, all flushed cheeks and huge pupils. “...Okay. You sure?”

Haru sat back on his heels, watching his face for a moment; then, looking confident, he pulled off his T-shirt over his head, exposing miles of gloriously sun-kissed skin. “I’m sure”, he finally responded, taking Rin’s hand and squeezing his fingers lightly. “Do you want to?”

Rin laughed soundlessly at the absurdity of the question. “How could I not?” He sat up too, taking his own shirt off and letting it drop on the floor. He noticed how Haru’s gaze immediately swept over his torso, and he fought the momentary urge to cover himself again. Haru’s gaze traveled further down, at the obvious bulge in Rin’s cotton shorts. He was feeling a little too exposed like that, so he nudged Haru with a knee. “Well, there, you have your answer”, he chuckled nervously, tugging at Haru’s elbow to bring him closer again.

Haru obeyed immediately, fitting perfectly into the space between Rin’s legs, his body pressed flush against Rin’s as he claimed his lips again. The heat and pressure in Rin’s groin grew until he involuntarily bucked his hips, grinding his own length against Haru’s, making them both gasp in surprise. Rin stilled immediately, unsure of how to proceed, but Haru didn’t seem inclined to stop. He kissed Rin once more and purposefully rolled his hips; then again, and again, setting a slow rhythm that turned their kisses all sloppy, more moaning against each other’s lips than actually making out.

Rin’s hands were roaming freely across the skin of Haru’s back; then, with unexpected courage he slid them underneath the waistband of the boy’s sweatpants (which, actually, were Rin’s sweatpants that Haru had taken a liking to ever since he had arrived). Haru whimpered as Rin’s fingers splayed across his firm buttocks, just resting there for a while, then tugging the other boy even closer.

“Rin…” came a broken moan from his lips, and Rin pulled back a little to watch Haru’s flushed face. He rolled them both over until Haru was on his back, looking absolutely wrecked, with those huge eyes that were sure to become the centerpiece of all his future wet dreams.

“You okay?” Rin asked, watching Haru’s face closely for any sign of uncertainty or fear; but found no trace of it. When Haru nodded, Rin sat back, his hands sliding down Haru’s stomach, thumbs resting against his waistband. The nerves kicked in again. These were unfamiliar grounds, a part of Haru he’d never seen or really given much thought. But Haru was gazing at him like he was the centre of the entire universe, and that gave Rin enough confidence to pull the loose pants down his boyfriend’s hips, keeping his eyes locked with Haru’s. Haru was really blushing now, but Rin felt the boy’s hips lift, helping him slide them down his thighs.

Then, Rin finally looked down. Haru’s cock was fully hard, roughly the same length as his own, yet slightly thinner; curled up towards his belly, a neat triangle of dark hairs just above it. Rin didn’t know how to feel about this; frankly, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting in the first place. When he looked back up again, Haru’s turned his head to hide his face in the pillow, his chest heaving in slow, deep breaths, as if trying to calm himself.

Rin leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Haru’s jaw, then another to his cheek. The boy let out an indistinguishable sound. “Can I touch you?” Rin asked quietly, hand sliding down Haru’s side, resting on his hip. Haru squirmed; but Rin just waited patiently, nuzzling at his face.

Finally, Haru turned his head to meet Rin’s eyes and nodded, pulling him down for a kiss by his neck. Rin let his hand slide over Haru’s lower abdomen, fingers toying with the short hairs there, then gently gripped Haru’s length. “Rin”, Haru mewled against his lips, hips pushing forward. Rin got the message and began stroking, quickly finding a rhythm that had Haru shut his eyes and throw his head back, his breathing coming out in gasps. Rin had never seen (or heard) anything so hot in his life.

His heart was still pounding from the sight, but he wasn’t really nervous anymore; all the moves were familiar, despite the weird angle, and Haru seemed happy enough with his technique. Determined to make Haru look even more wrecked, Rin experimented with all the things that usually felt good to him; he squeezed a little harder, ran his thumb along the vein at the underside, then pulled the foreskin back to expose the sensitive glans and rubbed it with his forefinger. Haru groaned at that, opening his eyes momentarily before reaching for another kiss, sucking on Rin’s tongue in a way that made his own cock give an excited jerk. Rin glanced down; there was already a damp spot on the fabric of his shorts.

Haru seemed to notice, too, because the next moment there was a hand squeezing Rin’s length through his shorts, and for a second, he lost all higher brain functions. “Take them off”, Haru practically ordered, his voice hoarse in a way that made him sound really, really sexy. As Rin hurriedly removed them, he saw out of the corner of his eye how Haru kicked his own sweatpants off his legs. As soon as the remaining articles of clothing were discarded at the foot of his bed, Rin was in Haru’s arms again, their naked bodies flush against each other, and Rin had never felt so aroused in his life.

Rin moved without thinking, rolling his body on top of Haru’s in slow, purposeful waves, making them both gasp. He quickly found that if he just shifted his body to the side a little, his cock fit perfectly in the dip of Haru’s hip, and he began rolling his hips downwards, creating enough pressure and friction between their bodies to shudder with pleasure.

Haru bent his knees and squeezed around him with his thighs; he was moaning against Rin’s shoulder, his own cock being rubbed between their firm bellies. Rin kissed him again, couldn’t help himself, even though it was getting difficult to breathe. Haru’s arms found a way to his back; his skin felt hypersensitive, tingling wherever Haru’s fingers touched it; then Rin quickened his pace and they were pressing down, nails digging into his skin, as if Haru was desperately trying to grab onto something.

Rin felt amazed at how precisely he could pinpoint the moment when Haru began falling apart. He could feel it all around him: in the way Haru’s thighs pressed harder against his hips, trembling; the way his moans became more high-pitched, then were altogether replaced by rapid gasps against his neck. “Rin… I.... ahh..!”

Fascinated, Rin raised himself on his elbows just in time to see Haru’s expression when he came. He was completely silent throughout his orgasm, barely breathing, hands squeezing Rin’s shoulders almost painfully, whole body arching off the bed. Rin felt a hot stickiness between their bodies, and then Haru collapsed back on the mattress, muscles visibly relaxing, gasping for air.

“Holy shit you’re so hot”, Rin whispered into Haru’s ear, biting his own lip as he felt his own release coming. Then suddenly there was a hand wrapping around his cock, squeezing him just right, and Rin sobbed, pushing into Haru’s fist, bucking his hips just a few more times before the lower half of his body exploded with pleasure, running through his veins and up his spine in several mind-numbing waves.

***

After that, Rin’s brain barely registered anything for several minutes. His limbs felt heavy, his eyes shut; he felt too lazy to even move his eyelids. He was only mildly aware of Haru shifting underneath him, rolling him onto his back, then cleaning them both with a piece of cloth that was probably his T-shirt.

Then there were warm arms around him, and lips softly moving against his, murmuring: “Happy anniversary, Rin.”

Rin opened his eyes at that, blinking. Haru was so beautiful in that moment, smiling, looking at him with a fondness that made Rin’s heart clench. He chuckled and held his boyfriend just a little tighter.

“Happy anniversary, Haru.”

 


End file.
